The dance
by cizzi-B
Summary: As klaus arrives,unlikely bonds are formed, alliances forged.who would have thought relatinships could be formed out of total chaos?certaintly not bonnie and damon.*begins from bamon dance 2x18* dance*
1. Chapter 1

The Dance

Damon Salvatore drained the punch glass he had spiked with vodka in one go. God knows he needed the extra courage the alcohol brought him. The fact that Klaus could come at any given time, arrive at any place, scared him. More than he would let on to anyone. Damon saw his brother scan the gym with his usual furrowed brow. The gym that was now packed with dancing teenagers in 60's costume. Damon couldn't help but remember a time when the clothes the kids were wearing were more than just costume but fashion. Damon turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder and was met with the worried gaze of Stefan Salvatore.

"We have a problem" Stefan whispered urgently

"When don't we Stefan?" Damon shot back, rolling his eyes

"Klaus is here" Stefan hissed back

That shut Damon right up. "Go get bonnie" Stefan said pushing Damon towards bonnie who was dancing alone, her eyes closed. She looked perfectly content in amongst the hoards of teenagers, having fun just like a normal teenager. Except she wasn't just a normal teenager, she was a witch and in as much danger as he was. Damon recovering some his composure, put one arm around her.

"Jeremy?" she sighed happily and began to sway to the beat in the arms she thought were Jeremy's

A smirk broke out on his face before he whispered in her ear "guess again, judgey" Damon chuckled when she suddenly stopped swaying and gasped. If he could have seen her face, he would have seen her eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"What do you want Damon?" bonnie asked, slight annoyance in her tone.

"Klaus is here. So, little witch, it's time for you to power up and come help us"

"Ok" Bonnie said simply, taking a deep breath to prepare herself what was to come.

"Are you ready for this Bennet?" Damon asked, turning her around to face him, His hand intertwined in hers.

"I was born to do this" She replied simply. Coming from her lip-glossed mouth, it didn't sound cheesy or clichéd at all. It sounded right. Damon felt his respect for the little witch rise a little.

"Oh, and Damon?" bonnie added, smiling slightly

"Yeah?"Damon wondered what else she could possibly have to say.

"Sneak up on me like that again and I will burn you" she said still smiling

Damon chuckled. He couldn't help but notice that she hadn't let go of his hand yet. He let her hand drop and watched her as she went to go find Jeremy. He hoped nothing would happen to her. He would miss there hostile flirtations.

(As you probably guessed, this was based on the bamon stills that came out before 2x18,It was written a while ago and was already posted on fanpop,just thought I'd try it here lol review and let me know what you think? and yes I Realise it's short hehe :D )


	2. Chapter 2

The almost battle

Bonnie moved quickly through the crowds of dancing teenagers, looking for Jeremy. She needed to tell him to go home with Elena and Stefan, where he would be safe and bonnie wouldn't have to be thinking about him when her mind should be focused on thing, Destroying Klaus. She was sure he would not be co-operative, but if the safety of his sister was brought up he might actually go home. She found him at the drinks table scooping some kind of orange drink into a red cup with a small smile on his face. He was obviously having fun, in spite of himself.

"Jeremy!" bonnie called across the loud hum of the music. He turned around at the sound of her voice and smiled widely made his way across the crowd to her.

"Bonnie, hey" he breathed, pulling her into a soft kiss.

She gave into it for a minute before saying "Klaus is here"

"We don't get one night off do we?" Jeremy responded bitterly.

"No," she said sadly, stroking his cheek "look, you need to go home with Elena"

"You want me to go home and leave you to face an almost destructible enemy by yourself?"

"Yes I do" bonnie answered "I would be better by myself, all of Klaus' energy would be focused on me, all of mine on him. His moves might be easier to predict" she didn't want to say that Jeremy would be a liability, she didn't want to hurt his feelings but he would be. Jeremy was a strong kid, but a kid all the same.

From way he was shaking his head and the disbelieving smile on his face, she could tell he wasn't convinced "how do you think Elena would feel sitting at home, knowing you were here? You don't want her to stay too do you?"

Bonnie could tell she had struck gold. His face which before had been set in stubborn perseverance, had now wavered into discomfort and indecision

"I still don't want to leave you here to fight by yourself"

Bonnie sighed wearily "look, Jeremy, I wasn't given these powers just light candles and control the weather, there was a reason and _this _is the reason, I thought you understood that?"

"Fine I'll go" Jeremy grumbled, before storming towards a brooding Stefan and a scared looking Elena.

Stefan shot bonnie a comforting smile before leaving with Elena and Jeremy in tow. She was alone now and she suddenly felt the weight of the task before her. The fate of not only her closest friends and family were in her hands, but that of the town. It was a lot to take on for a seventeen year old girl.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and strode confidently towards the now empty hall of mystic falls high. She couldn't let self doubt hinder her now; it was too late to turn back scared, people were counting on her; lives depended on how she acted tonight, she couldn't let them down

Her heels clicked noisily as she made her way down the silent halls. She instinctively knew where _he_ was, though she couldn't tell you how exactly. She just knew Klaus was out there waiting for her, on the lush green grass of the football field, standing underneath the glow of a full moon, smirking. He was calling for her, letting her know he wanted her to come…

She arrived on the field in shorter time then she expected, where Klaus stood just she imagined

"Hello bonnie, I've been expecting you" Klaus voice was silky smooth and seductive. His blue eyes danced with amusement and bonnie just knew whatever it was that caused that glint in his eye; it can't be good for her.

"We've been expecting you too" bonnie answered back with more confidence then she felt.

Klaus chuckled softly "I suppose you did know I was coming. I'm guessing you also know why I'm here. I want to collect my doppelganger."

"Elena doesn't belong to _you _or_ anyone" _bonnie sneered, "She is her own person"

Klaus laughed openly at this "oh bonnie, none of us are our own person, we all answer or belong to someone. I believe some fools call it love. I'm the exception of course…"

"You still can't have her" whatever fear she had with the original vampire in front of her, it was slowly giving way to frustration

Bonnie heard a low dangerous growl then Klaus was in front of her, looming over her petite frame "listen witch, if I want Elena, I will take Elena. We both know you cant stop me without hurting herself" Klaus suddenly smiled "but maybe she isn't the only thing I want…"he invaded her personal space further then and began stroking her cheek, making it perfectly clear what else he _wanted._

Bonnie couldn't move, she was like a deer caught in the head lights. The headlights in this case being the blue eyes of Klaus. In her head, she couldn't help compare those eyes to the icy blue ones of the vampire she had danced with earlier. Surely she should be thinking of the brown eyes of her boyfriend Jeremy, but no, the blue eyes of certain irritating vampire were what first came to her mind

"I'm not going to take Elena tonight, but I _will_ take her" Klaus said "you're safe from me for now, but I will be back" this is all bonnie needed to get out of her trance.

"No you won't" her grandmother had told her that powerful emotions helped boost up a witches power and that what she was drawing on. She was surprised when Damon appeared in this, amongst her sense of duty and frustration at vampires. The memory of her dance with him was there too, the strange electric shocks she felt when he wrapped his arms around, shocks that weren't entirely unpleasant…how she tried to cover up how she enjoyed being in his arms by threatening him…

"Maddox" Klaus grimly called through the pain bonnie was causing him. This call barely registered with bonnie, she was so focused on the spell. Because of this bonnie didn't hear the warlock Maddox come up behind her to cast a spell that cut her off mid-chant.

This spell caused bonnie to double over pain. It felt like all her muscles had decided to cramp at once, bonnie cried out in spite herself with pain and with this cry she fell to the cool grassy ground. She was clinging on to consciousness as hard as she could but everything was starting to become blurry and sounds were becoming muffled. She wasn't sure she wanted to hold on, maybe to close her eyes for minute wouldn't be so bad…the last thing she heard was Klaus "your wrong witch, I _will _be back and I _will _take whateverI want, simply because I can" his footsteps echoed in Bonnie's ears as he walked away, clearer than any other sound, before she gave into darkness.

When bonnie regained consciousness the first she felt was cold glass against her cheek, a window? Bonnie's eyes shot open when she identified it as that, she remembered passing out on grass, who had moved her?

When bonnie looked towards the rear-view mirror she saw the smiling face of Damon Salvatore "sleeping beauty awakes"

"Damon, how did I get into your car?" bonnie asked, worriedly taking in the black interior of Damon's car.

"I found you, passed out on the field; did Klaus do that to you?" bonnie thought she saw Damon's face reflected in the rear-view mirror, worried, but she could she have just imagined it.

"Not exactly" bonnie answered

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Klaus has a witch that is just as powerful as I am, if not more" bonnie said, a slight hint of sarcasm in her tone

"Oh" Damon answered simply

"Yeah" there was silence then until bonnie broke it by saying "how did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't" Damon answered, focusing his blue eyes on Bonnie's emerald green ones "I was looking for Klaus…to help you, when I found you there, passed out" Bonnie began to feel strangely uncomfortable under Damon's gaze

"Thank you, Damon"

Damon smiled "don't mention it judgey"

Klaus lounged lazily in a rustic looking leather armchair, a glass of scotch in one hand .a dangerous looking smile spread across his face as he thought of the little witch he had encountered. She was powerful and definitely beautiful…he would try getting her if he could; she would be fun to have around. If given the right help and turned in the right direction she could be as powerful as he was. Klaus thought he might enjoy having someone on his level.

_(Hey :)_ what did you all think? Good or bad? Let me know and review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The intrusion

Damon stalled the car beside the grey side walk when he reached Bonnie's house, which was an elegant looking two story building painted white, with a porch framed on either side by white Greek-style columns. It was your typical family home with a lush green lawn and winding gravel path

"Here we are, Bonnie," Damon said carelessly, lying back into the seat and flexing his hands on the steering wheel.

"Yeah…bye Damon" bonnie unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face him "thanks again, for everything" she didn't like this strange feeling of gratitude stirring within her towards the man she thought she hated, but she couldn't help it. The worse part was, it was painting him in a more favourable light, not perfect, mind you, but still not quite as bad…

"Again, don't mention it" Damon replied with his half-smirk, but there was spark of sincerity in his eyes that told her he appreciated her gratitude, if only a little

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably before moving to open the car door. This movement caused bonnie to wince in pain and take a deep breath. The full effects of whatever spell Klaus's witch cast on her had not fully worn off

"Are you ok?" Damon asked with a concerned expression and a hand placed lightly on her shoulder. This hand he removed though, when he saw she noticed and his expression went from one of concern to one of neutrality. He turned resolutely to face the direction of the two story house and away from the petit witch on his other side who eyed with a type of wonderment that made Damon distinctly uncomfortable

He, for the first time, noticed the lack of car in the Bennet drive way and that there was no light coming from any of the first or second floor windows, all signs of a parent waiting for the teenage daughter to return home, so turning to her once more he asked "are you going to be alone in there?"

Bonnie stopped mid-exit, one foot out the door to answer him "yes" she answered before turning to face his questioning gaze with a determined one of her own "why?"

Damon arched a single eyebrow "is that really wise? Considering what just happened tonight?"

"Well what choice do I have Damon?" bonnie replied with angry sarcasm. She really didn't want to get into the conversation of _why_ she would be at home alone "I can handle myself"

Damon rolled his eyes "yeah because you handled yourself _so_ well tonight"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him "Goodbye Damon" she said with finality before exiting the car and slamming the door behind her with a bang .She strode forcefully down her driveway, the gravel crunching beneath her feet as she did so. She didn't dare glance back at the sidewalk until she was shoving the front door key she had retrieved from underneath one of the small flowerpots at the front door. He was still there, staring intently at her-or at least the house. He seemed to be waiting for her to go inside, but bonnie pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Why would Damon care if she went inside or not?

She pushed the solid wooden front door open quickly all the same though, to escape his gaze and was soon enveloped in the cold silence of an empty house. She didn't like being alone in the house at night, especially now, when she knew exactly what went bump in the night, but she had grown to use to it. Like she had said to Damon, she could handle herself. She was tired and achy and all she wanted to was change into her most comfortable and also, oddly enough, her most horrible looking pyjamas, throw herself onto her bed and sleep, to deal with her problems tomorrow. But as she made her way upstairs, she felt something wasn't right, and as her senses, heightened by the power of the witches she now channelled, picked up certain little things, she figured what that _thing was_.

It was little things that pointed out to her, the small amount of gravel, almost hidden by the neutral colour of the carpeted stairs that greeted bonnie as she ascended the stairs slowly, an expression a mixture of fear and worry gracing her pretty features. The little pieces of gravel were leading a trail up the stairs .bonnie gulped and then remembered the letters which had been strewn around the phone table at the foot of the stairs. She had thought her dad knocked them off by accident, in his haste to leave the house but now… but what really sealed the deal for bonnie was when she had followed the traces of gravel up the stairs to her door and saw that her bedroom door which was she remembered slamming shut as she left the house earlier was slightly ajar, a thin sliver of light shining through the small opening to the otherwise dark hallway. Someone had been here.

For the second time that night bonnie took a deep breath, not to control pain this time though, but to control her fear, which was beginning to make itself known by the hairs standing up on the back of her neck and a twisting sensation in her stomach. She moved forward and pushed the door fully open and was relieved for a second when she realised the room was empty and whoever had been here was now gone. Then her attention was caught by small rectangular book laid on her bed, indenting a little the purple duvet, with a red rose that looked to be in full bloom on top. Moving closer still, the book seemed extremely old to her with yellowing pages and a cover that looked about to fall off. Then underneath the rose laying elegantly on top the book, she noticed a piece of white card with neat, almost old fashioned writing. She slid it gently out from underneath the rose and read

_You will join me eventually_

_-k_

So the book was from Klaus. Bonnie was sure then, that whatever was inside wouldn't be good or she at least wouldn't like it much. There was the worrying fact that Klaus had somehow gotten in to her house. Had her dad let him in? Bonnie mentally baulked at the thought of her own father coming into contact with someone as potentially dangerous as Klaus. She then picked up the rose and examined it gingerly, turning it over gently in her hands as if it was something fragile. She mentally swore when she pricked her finger against one of the thorns strategically placed along the green stem of the rose. As she sucked on her finger to ease the pain, she couldn't help but think how the thorned rose was like a symbol for the relationship between vampires and humans, how you got so distracted by the beauty of the rose, the softness of the petals, the sweet smell that you didn't even think about the thorns that could hurt you. It sometimes even fooled people in the know.

Bonnie knew she had to tell someone about this, it was too important to just let go and ignore. It was Klaus' twisted way of telling her that now that he wanted her, he would get her. By somehow getting into her house, he showed her that he was the one with power, that she wasn't safe from him even in her home. She made a grab for the phone she had decided to leave at home when going to the dance. Scrolling down through the names in her phone book she wondered who she would call, Caroline came up first but bonnie decided against calling her, she didn't want to drag her into everything with Klaus, in fact she wanted her to have as little to do with this as possible. The next name that came up was Damon; bonnie didn't want to call him, but he seemed like the best choice, he mightn't even be that far away yet and he _was _there after she got attacked by Klaus. She sighed tiredly before pressing the dial button and waiting for him to pick up. It rang through a few times before Damon answered with a slightly irritated voice "hello?"

"Damon, I think Klaus has been here, you need to come over now" bonnie said bluntly, though in her defence, the idea of someone sneaking into her house, vampire or not, was freaking her out.

"What?" from his voice, bonnie could just imagine the angry expression on his face, with just a hint of fear.

"Just come over" bonnie said impatiently

The cold silence of the house became oppressive when bonnie hung up the phone, and she was glad when she at last she heard the sound of car slowing to a stop out side her house after what felt like an eternity but was really only ten minutes. Bonnie rushed downstairs when she heard the sound of Damon knocking on the door and shouting to let him in.

She threw the door open to reveal a angry looking Damon, arms crossed in the same black shirt and leather pants she had seen him in earlier, he had obviously not gone home yet. "How do you know he was in the house?"

"He left something in my room" bonnie answered and then turned around and motioned with her hands for him to follow.

When they reached Bonnie's room, she could sense Damon was growing impatient. He wanted her to just tell him what Klaus had left behind, but it would be easier for her to show him

"He left a book? Why would he leave a book?" Damon asked, his blue eyes narrowed in confusion, when bonnie showed what Klaus had left her.

"I don't know. he left a note too" bonnie answered, taking the note card up from the bed and handing out to Damon ,who grabbed it out of her hands in a lightning fast reflex.

He read silently before looking up at her with intensity, that bonnie thought a lesser person would have flinched under "he wants you to join him"

"Yeah" Bonnie breathed, folding her arms around herself and focusing her attention on the wooden floor beneath her feet.

"How did he even get in? Who invited him in?" Damon asked, frustration clear in his voice

"I thought it was my dad but he's been gone since early this morning…"bonnie winced in pain as she raised her arm to run her fingers through her hair, that spell had really taken its toll on her…then it hit her in a flash of intuition.. "Klaus didn't have to come here; he has people working for him…witches working for him. Witches don't have to be invited in"

"Are saying a witch broke in here?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying"

Damon looked deep in thought before he a look of determination crossed over his face "grab your stuff, you're coming with me"

"Why?" Bonnie questioned

"Why? You mean why I am not leaving the only witch at our disposal alone at house where anyone can get in?"

Of course that was the reason; he needed her magic, for it not to get into the wrong hands. He still needed her, though. Bonnie did as she was told, she went to get her stuff.

_(Hey everybody :) what did you think? was it good or bad? review and let me know! also I'm taking my time with bamon, hope you don't mind hehe)_


	4. Chapter 4

The plan

Klaus felt anxious as he lounged on the sofa of the elegantly decorated living room in his borrowed "home". Borrowed, because it wasn't likely he would be staying in this town after he got what he came for. But all that hinged on whether his witch could perform the task set to him.

Klaus almost smiled at how simple a task most of his plans hinged on, get inside her house, leave the book in an obvious place and get out again. Of course there was one rather large impediment in his way…but if he could get over that then everything was "good to go" as the Americanism went. Klaus was torn out of his musing on the simplicity of the task by the sounds of footsteps hurrying down the cobble stoned path to the front door.

He moved quickly to the front door to let in his witch, Maddox, who had a proud grin on his handsome tanned face "come in"

"I did it! I got in!" excellent, everything was going perfectly so far.

"Did she get the book?" Klaus asked tentatively. Most of his plans did hinge on Maddox being able to enter the house, but there was part of it also that depended on whether she got the book and read what was inside.

"Yes, she did. I saw her leave with it"

"Leave?"

"Yeah I climbed up a tree in the backyard next door, so I could see her go into her room, where the book was. I had to make sure she got it" the witch explained to the original vampire in front of him who looked deep in thought, absentmindedly stroking his chin.

"You said she left," Klaus began apprehensively focusing the full power of his blue eyed gaze on the witch "did she leave by herself?"

"No she left with one of the Salvatore's, the dark haired one" _the impulsive one _Klaus added mentally. He should have known Damon Salvatore would be the one to mess with the course of his perfectly laid plans. He hadn't expected her to go to the Salvatore's with the news of his little present, but he should have though. It was an oversight that was unusual for him and he wondered how it happened. He put it down to having too many plans to fulfil at once; even an all-powerful vampire like him would be bound to make a mistake once.

Klaus noticed the witch Maddox shift uncomfortably from foot to foot and heard gulp loudly, his eyes not meeting Klaus' instead focusing on the wooden floor of the large hallway. He smiled then in amusement as he realised what he wanted but was too embarrassed to ask for.

"Follow me" Klaus waved regally, heading towards the kitchen. His questioning of the witch could wait for later when he was capable of being…more coherent.

When reached the kitchen of his borrowed home he began to search the freezer of his large fridge, until he found what he was looking for. A blood bag courtesy of mystic falls hospital. He threw this bag to Maddox who caught it eagerly in his large hands. He held back a laugh as he saw how enthusiastically the vampire/witch hybrid drank the contents of the blood bag, squeezing it tightly once it got to end, seeming to not want to believe it was gone. Yes Maddox had made a rather strong hybrid, he wasn't held back by normal vampire problems like needing to be invited into somebody's home (he saw that he could tonight in this test,proving to klaus that these hybrids were differentwhile also getting a another job done for him), he was affected by sunlight as much as someone with extremely fair skin was. He also wasn't affected by the witch problem of having to limit the use of there power. He could use as much as he wanted, as often as he like without it harming him at all, not even a nosebleed. He would have been a problem to Klaus if his new thirst for blood did not hold him captive. He would always be like that Klaus thought, it was just his personality. Before he became a vampire he was heavy smoker and a binge drinker. Now as a vampire the blood was like the alcohol and nicotine rolled into one. Maddox was the first of his kind and would be powerful if his mind wasn't clouded by blood lust, but he was no bonnie Bennet with the power of a hundred witches at her fingertips. She would be magnificent when she turned (it wasn't if in Klaus' mind but when).She would be able to use this power to its full extent, with no fear of it causing her harm. If he could teach her to use it the right way, if she let him guide her and worked with him, well…they would be unstoppable.

Damon Salvatore felt tired as he entered his large bed room after depositing bonnie in the most guest ready of the six spare bedrooms of the boarding house. It had been a long night and he was glad it was coming to end. He just wanted to forget about it and what it meant for tomorrow. Right now the best way to do that was sleep. He dragged himself to the bathroom to shower first; just to relax him. He was tense and felt on edge right then and knew that to try and sleep would be useless. As he slowly unbuttoned his shirt he thought about the note Klaus had left for bonnie, she would _join him eventually_. This thought unnerved Damon, the thought of Klaus having someone with as much power as bonnie working for him…well it wouldn't be good for anyone who went against Klaus. Damon would be the first to admit that he and the witch didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but he thought they would agree on this. Bonnie would most definitely not be joining Klaus, not if they could help it….of course thoughts of the note led to the book, what was inside it? Damon hadn't gotten a chance to look inside, bonnie had held it tight against her chest all the way to the house and took it with her into her room, without even looking at it herself. Damon thought she might just be a little afraid of what might be inside. Whatever it was he would figure it out tomorrow, he needed to shower and then sleep. He just wanted to put Klaus and everything else out of his mind.

_(Hey everyone :) so here's a fairly short update, hope you don't mind that or the lack of bamon interaction hehe review and let thought!) _


End file.
